Retinoids have been used in a variety of prescription and cosmetic topical compositions for treating skin conditions such as signs of skin aging, acne, and rosacea.
For example, tretinoin is used in prescription acne products as well as prescription anti-wrinkle products such as RENOVA® commercially available from Obagi Medical Products, Inc. Retinol is used in cosmetics such as NEUTROGENA® Rapid Wrinkle Repair® commercially available from Johnson & Johnson Consumer Inc. NEUTROGENA® Rapid Wrinkle Repair® is used to fade the look of wrinkles in skin, smooth fine lines, improve skin texture, and brighten skin tone. Retinol in particular has proven to be a highly efficacious and cost effective cosmetic ingredient, and improvements in its activity and delivery into the skin are always desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,258,250 discloses superhydrophilic amphiphilic copolymers (SACs) and cleansing compositions containing them. SACs are a type of low irritation polymeric cleansing agent, and are especially mild and efficacious.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,025,902 discloses another class of low irritation polymeric cleansing agent, low molecular weight hydrophobically modified polymers (HMPs) and cleansing compositions containing them.
NEUTROGENA® Ultra Gentle Daily Cleanser commercially available from Johnson & Johnson Consumer Inc. contains potassium acrylates copolymer, an HMP.
WO 2010/085753 discloses a treatment regimen including cleansing at least a portion of an area of skin afflicted with rosacea with a cleanser; applying a composition comprising metronidazole to at least a portion of the afflicted area, and applying an anti-redness composition to at least a portion of the cleansed and metronidazole-treated area. Use of “gentle” skin cleansers CETAPHIL® (Galderma Laboratories) and NU-DERM® (Obagi Medical Products, Inc.) are disclosed. In addition, optional application of compositions comprising retinoids and other ingredients, are disclosed.
Applicants have now discovered that the activity of retinoids is surprisingly increased by combining them with LIPCAs. Accordingly, new topical compositions comprising a retinoid, a LIPCA, and a cosmetically-acceptable topical carrier are disclosed herein.